Herman Liam
Herman Liam is a fanon edition to the ass-end of Stardust Crusaders. Appearing during the Crusaders' trip through Pakistan, and just in time to see Joseph, Kakyoin, and Polnareff trying to defeat Steely Dan's Stand, The Lovers, Herman joined the Crusaders in hope to better learn how to use his Stand, which was a complete mystery to him until he discovered that they too had such Stands. He remained as an ally until his death attempting to defeat Vanilla Ice. Appearance Herman is about 180 centimeters tall, significantly smaller than most of the giants in the Crusaders, and wears his hair slicked back and slightly spiked upward. He sports very American casual clothes most of the time, and strikes up slightly fewer fantastic poses than the rest of the Crusaders. Personality Herman is friendly, but seems to suffer from some sort of superiority complex that results in occasional arrogance and braggartry that can end in the occasional humiliating defeat from time to time. (Such as at the 'hand' of Anubis, which he should have been able to easily defeat.) He often overestimates the power of his Stand, but this has the inverse effect of causing others to ''under''estimate it, which can be an unintentional boon in battle. He tends to approach most people as friends until they prove themselves enemies, but he is also somewhat more unforgiving of his enemies than most of his allies. Synopsis Herman Liam was born in 1965, but that's not the full story. He was actually originally born 25 years later, but thanks to a complicated series of events (that I may or may not get around to explaining,) his stand, the then '''Deadeye Requiem '''created an alternate timeline in which he was born in 1965. From there he went on to discover his Stand, Deadeye Crimson, at age four, after which he slowly learned more and more about it. His hunger to grow his Stand's power, and his knowledge of the then-unnamed Deadeye Crimson in general, resulted in his eventual encounter with the Crusaders, and his joining of their team. Unbeknownst to him, this was the objective of Deadeye Requiem, who had given up its existence in the hope that this would occur. The first actually useful thing Herman manages to do is to defeat Arabia Fats and his stand Sun, by blasting out sand and pebbles in all directions until he happened to shatter Arabia's mirror. After that, he proved useless against Death 13 and Judgement. He found himself capable of nearly defeating High Priestess, since her physical form could be affected by Deadeye Crimson, but failed and was knocked unconscious. Both he and the Crusaders began doubting his value as a team member, citing his repeated defeats, until he proved capable of protecting the team from N'doul's hearing by floating them in the air. A much needed boost to his ego made him exactly the arrogant asshole he was before, much to the chagrin of just about everyone. With his help, the Crusaders make short work of Oingo and Boingo, before he is nearly killed in the battle against Anubis, barely managing to escape losing an ear. Soon after the fight with Anubis, Herman discovered a new ability, the power to fire Light Arrows from Deadeye Crimson's previously cosmetic bow. Unfortunately, as demonstrated at his failure to defeat Mariah and her Bastet, these arrows are almost completely useless. He later attempts to defeat the Elder D'Arby by betting his soul on a simple coin-flip, planning to use Deadeye Crimson to cheat. However, this backfires when D'Arby uses his own, "Loaded" coin, taking Herman's soul. He is completely useless during the fight with Hol Horse and Boingo, on account of being put through the windshield of a truck and out cold, injured significantly worse than the other members of the team. Once the group finally reached DIO's mansion, he joined Polnareff, Iggy, and Avdol in searching for DIO while Joseph, Kakyoin, and Jotaro dueled the Younger D'Arby underneath their feet. Slightly bothered by his failure to use Deadeye Crimson to rescue the other three, he is nearly caught off-guard by Vanilla Ice, barely able to use Deadeye Crimson to throw Avdol out of the way. He is grabbed by Cream and throw into the Stand's mouth, but despite losing a hand and a foot, he used the last of his strength to fire Vanilla Ice into his own dark dimension with Deadeye Crimson's power, marking the first time he'd attempted to use it directly on a living being. Unfortunately, the attack failed, though he succeeded in damaging Vanilla Ice enough that Iggy, Avdol, and Polnareff were all able to survive the encounter with Vanilla Ice, despite Herman's own death. Herman often declared that his greatest asset was his absolute understanding of what Deadeye Crimson could or could not do. He knew the limits of his strength to the gram, the limits of his range to the millimeter, the exact force which he could apply to an object with its propulsion. This is evidenced by his tendency to successfully catch an opponent or their clothing by a hairsbreadth, ending the fight. Gallery | Trivia